Can You Feel This?
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: I worked my way up his arm until I reached his shoulder. I know he has scratches there from my fingernails, but I never knew if he felt them when I made them. Or now for that matter. I guess I frowned then because he chuckled at me. *Flashback MindyxDave


Standard disclaimer: I don't own Kickass. But I def wish I owned Aaron.

Josie Notes: I started this WAY back in November. I finally finished it. *sigh* Tell me what you think!

Special thanks: *Makokam for lending me his awesome PC universe. I wish Pitts wasnt so dang far! :p :o *Angie Ashley for being my awesome BETA and encourager when I'm slackin', and for our coffee and Bates dates. LOL! *Kait Ashley for proof reading. You rock babygirl!

**Can You Feel This?**

I abandoned my nuggets and scooted closer to Dave and watched him while he pulled the pickle slices out of his burger. I slowly placed chocolate Frosty he brought home on the side table. At that moment I was both nervous and excited, and I didn't know whether I wanted to jump off the sofa or stay very, very still.

It's always been a fact since before I knew Dave, that he had nerve damage. A car slamming in to you and shattering several bones can tend to do that. I know that he's not numb. He's just got a really high tolerance for pain. But I know some places are less sensitive to touch than others.

You might wonder where I'm going with this. I got myself, well us, into a little situation. These words just trigger the memory as I grabbed his hand.

"Dave? Can you feel this?"

•••

Watching reruns was getting boring. No one was really out that night. It was February around valentines day and we'd been hit by storm after storm and were snowed into our apartment. It would have taken serious effort to go out and freeze your ass in that weather to go robbing someone. Or do anything stupid for that matter. So we stayed in.

"Dave?" I said, pulling his hand into mine.

"Yea?"

"Can you feel this?"

I ran my thumbs from the heel of his palm up. He looked over at me and deadpanned.

"Uh, yea."

I pressed his fingertips one at a time, starting at his thumbs. He nodded until I reached his ring and pinky fingers.

"I can feel them. Just not like I feel the others. Pain registers more like a dull ache." He paused and added, "...especially in this weather."

I worked my way up his arm until I reached his shoulder. I know he has scratches there from my fingernails, but I never knew if he felt them when I made them. Or now for that matter. I guess I frowned then because he chuckled at me.

"They don't hurt. Not yesterday or now, and that's not because of nerve damage."

I smiled, grabbed the remote from the table and hit mute. Straddling his lap, I lifted both hands to his cheeks and squished them with my palms. I could feel his 'barely there' five o'clock shadow coming in. He puckered his lips making a fishy face. So, I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Dork. Can you feel that?"

He leaned forward and kissed me again. First softly, then building up until I pulled away a little breathless, brows raised waiting for his answer.

"I wouldn't love doing that so much, if I couldn't."

I ran my fingers along his ears.

"This?"

"Yes."

I kissed his neck and heard him make the slightest sound. I didn't have to ask this time, he nodded softly. I threaded my fingers into his hair. It was shorter then, but I could still grab a handful. So I did... Well, did that set him off! The next thing I knew he had me over his shoulder and on his way to our room.

Letting me come to my feet, he pulled my shirt off leaving me topless and sat on the edge of our bed. Untying my pajama pants, he pushed them past my hips and let them fall to the floor. I had stopped wearing underwear to bed long ago. They never stayed on.

I pulled his shirt off, let him kick his pajama pants off and pushed him back.

"Lay down."

I walked to the end of the bed and pinched the bottom of each toe. He looked amused.

"Yea..."

I climbed up on the bed trailing a finger from his ankle to his knee. It gave him goosebumps dragging my nails down his hip to his thigh. Obviously, he felt that. I grabbed him and squeezed gently. I remember him sucking air in. Yea, he felt that. I licked him from base to tip and slowly blew air in a line up the underside. Full body tremor.

If I liked being in control before, It's nothing compared to the feeling I get from making his whole body shake. So I sucked him in, moving up slowly till I pulled away with an audible pop. I wasn't done with him yet, so I crawled up further, slowly letting my breasts graze his abs on the way up. I could tell it tickled by way his abs tensed and he let out a breath, it almost sounded like a 'ha'. I kissed his neck, bit his lip, kissed him while I rocked my hips against his erect cock and pressed his hand against my breast.

Eventually he grabbed my hips in frustration so I lifted up to position myself over him. I still love the sound he makes when I slide on to him. So I slowly lowered myself till I heard that guttural moan, slid out and then back down. I stayed that way enjoying the feeling of his cock pressed deep inside of me for awhile, until he bucked under me and gave my ass a squeeze. _That_ gave _me_ goosebumps.

I started slowly. In and out and around, until Dave pulled me down deep and flipped me on my back. In any other situation I'd punch the shit out of him, but here... I can't explain how much I love it when he does that.

He pressed deeper. I know now he does that because he likes the sound I make. We moved slowly, moving until I couldn't help but arch my back. Picking up the pace, my hands left the bunched up sheets to find a space, one under his arm to his shoulder and the other to the small of his back. Pressing, urging. He pressed his head into my neck and shoulder. With that last deep thrust he sent us both into climax, every nerve ending shooting off, I felt like we were pulsing together. Even my feet were twitching.

•••

"Hello! Mindy? Feel what?" Dave replied, looking at me expectantly.

I blinked and grinned at him. I'd have to have my way with him in a bit. I pulled his hand closer to me and pressed it into my belly.

"It's right here," I looked at him, waiting for an answer. "...baby's moving!"

Just as his smile appeared, I could hear Angela knock. I'd totally forgotten she was gonna drag me around for a new outfit. I pouted at Dave, got up and opened the door, Frosty in hand. Angela's smile dropped.

"Mindy!" She looked at me head to toe and sighed. "We have to be at Dillon's studio in 3 hours!"

Oh GOD! I forgot about that stupid photo shoot too! I am not eager to have pictures of '19 week mini-blimpie' Mindy around the apartment.

"Dammit."

Josie Notes 2.0: OK! SO! Sex is fun! *covers eyes* Please review and tell me if you loved, liked, meh'ed or hated it!


End file.
